Falling Stars
by PepsiOverVodka
Summary: When the one you thought would never leave, leaves, what do you do? Cry? Scream? Get revenge? WWE's resident Geek Goddess plans on doing all of these... And then some. O-ho, yes. A.J. Lee will get revenge on Dolph Ziggler. But... In the process of making Dolph hurt... Will an old flame relight? (Full summary inside)


Summary: When the one you thought would never leave, leaves, what do you do? Cry? Scream? Get revenge? WWE's resident Geek Goddess plans on doing all of these... And then some. O-ho, yes. A.J. Lee _will_ get revenge on Dolph Ziggler. But... In the process of making Dolph hurt... Will an old flame relight? They say that if two people are meant to be, they'll always find their way back to each other. Are these two _really_ meant to be? Or is it mere coincidence that the two former lovers found each other in a time of hurt and in need of comfort?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers featured in this fanfic (unfortunately.) All wrestlers, wrestling moves, songs, bands etc etc. mentioned and used in this fanfic belong to WWE and their respective owners. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, this is completely made up. Just a thought of mine. Merely a work of fan fiction.

Warnings: Strong language throughout and times of intense sexual nature. Rated M.

Authors Note: (The Summary sucked, I know, but this is my first summary, so bear with me.) Hey, guys! So, I decided to just completely re-write the first chapter. Instead of doing two parts, I'm just making it one whole chapter. I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG! Like I said, I've never actually published my writings on a site, and I kinda forgot that now people will be waiting for me to update. Again, sorry :/ ... I normally write with OC's, so this is something entirely new for me. I hope it's all right and that you guys like it. I'll be switching back and forth between P.O.V.'s (Point Of View) throughout the story. I'll say who's P.O.V. I'm in in **bolded** letters. A persons thoughts will be in _italics. _Oh, and in this story, kayfabe will just be kayfabe. It won't be reality or anything. So, for people's real-life personalities, I just had to guess. **How people act in my story out of kayfabe are not how they really act. **I am simply writing how I _think_ they would act. Please comment your thoughts. Good or bad, I'll take them all. I guess I'll shut up now and let y'all read! Thanks! :)

Sorry, one more thing. I know I said I'd shut up, but I just thought I should add this. I'll be using wrestlers real name's most of the time, so, for those of you that don't know the wrestlers real name's, here you go:

A.J. Lee = April (Or, April Jeanette)

Dolph Ziggler = Nick

Kaitlyn = Celeste

C.M. Punk = Phil (Or, Phillip)

Kofi Kingston = Kofi

The Miz = Mike Mizanin

When I add new characters, I'll put their names up in the author's notes before the chapter begins. Alright, I really will shut up now and let y'all read.

* * *

Chapter One: Shock

Date: July 15, 2013  
RAW after _Money In The Bank_

**April Mendez A.K.A A.J. Lee's P.O.V.**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't mad. I'm sure it's written all over my face, though, anyway.

I ran my hand through my dark chocolate-colored hair before angrily dropping it back down to my side. Celeste always tells me I do that a lot—run my hand/fingers through my hair. Half the time I don't even realize I'm doing it, honestly. I usually don't know I am until Celeste tells me to knock it off.

I scowled and put my hands behind my back, grabbing my wrists with the opposite hand and continuing to pace the floors of the mostly empty Divas locker room. This isn't anything new, though. The locker room is, thankfully, usually empty. Everyone's always off doing a skit, out in the ring, or with a boyfriend. Whatever the case, I'm glad to have it to myself. Well, myself and Celeste.

I lowered my head and stared down at my black Chuck Taylors. With every passing second, I get more and more confused. Which, in turn, makes me madder and madder. See, I don't like not knowing things. If someone's upset or has a problem with me, I want to know why.

Like with Nick. I know he's upset with me. I don't know if he's mad or not; I just know he's upset with me in some way. What I just can't figure out is _why. _He does remember that I messed up his title match last night because it was in the script, right? That I didn't purposefully do it?

This is another thing that's slowly grinding on my nerves. I know for a fact that he knew it was planned. We had gone over it before we out there. He was at the meeting when it was shared with us. He was perfectly fine with it. He was all for it at the time. And I continuously asked him throughout the week if he was sure this was okay. I know how much that title match meant to him. But every time I asked, he would just smile and tell me it was fine. So why's he suddenly acting all pissy? It was _business._ He can't be mad at me for something I did _in character._ That's just being an unprofessional little bitch.

"April."

Nick should know better than to be an unprofessional little bitch about this. He's been in this business for way longer than I have. Besides, he's one of the last people I'd expect this kind of behaviour out of. Nick is a very professional man. _If he's so professional, then why is he ignoring you? _I scowled some more. That's what I couldn't figure out. I hadn't done or said anything to upset him. Okay, I hadn't done anything out of kayfabe to upset him._  
_

"April!" I feel someone grab my arm.

My head snapped up. The suddenness and jerkiness of the movement caused a slight, sharp pain to shoot up my neck, but I ignored it. I turned my head ever so slightly to look—or more like glare—at the girl currently grabbing my arm. My eyes narrowed a little as I look/glare at her through the thin brown curtain that my hair created. I only did this for a few seconds, though. After those few seconds passed, I turned to look at the only other occupant of the Divas locker room fully. Her blonde/black hair is slightly messy—we'd just got done changing into our outfits; me into the one I picked for me and Nick's multiple skits tonight, and her into her wrestling attire—and her normally bright, laughing brown eyes are soft and dark with concern. Her brows are pulled together as she studies me. I met her eyes, staring into them, looking. Looking for what, I don't know. Answers, maybe? Assurance? I narrowed my eyes into a glare once again, annoyed to have been pulled out of my thoughts. After a little while, she ducked her head down and to the side, hiding her face behind her two-toned hair. She released my arm, setting her hand down on one of her bare legs. She relaxed back further on the hard, lightly colored wooden bench she's seated on. I watched her fidget around a little. Trying to get comfortable, I would assume. I'd laugh if I wasn't in such a bad mood. Celeste should know by that you can't get comfortable on those cheap-ass benches for shit. Whoever bought the benches here probably got them for twenty bucks at a garage sale. Then again, all the benches at the arenas we go to are uncomfortable as fuck. I wonder if all buildings owners get their benches at garage sales. Is that, like, something in the contract you sign when you buy a building? _Must agree to buy all benches that go into changing/locker rooms at garage sales. Cannot spend more than twenty dollars on said bench/benches._

I shook my head, shaking myself out of my thoughts, and turned back so my side is to Celeste. I recrossed my arms behind me and walked back and forth, my brows furrowed in thought. I honestly don't know why I pace so much. Seriously, don't ask me—I have absolutely no fuckin' clue. It's not "relaxing" or anything. It's tiring, walking back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. And, if I do it for too long, I get dizzy. Usually, I get a headache, too. So, why I'm always pacing, I really couldn't tell ya'. I guess it's just a bad habit. I've always done it—for as long as I can remember. Maybe one of these days I'll wake up and find a new thing to do when I'm... What am even I feeling, anyway? Am I stressed? Upset? Annoyed? I don't know. I growled softly. _Stupid Nick and his stupid games._

"I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for not responding to your calls or texts, A.J.," She said in a calm voice, almost as if she could read my thoughts.

I stopped my pacing and turned my head back to look at her. I snorted before shaking my head and returning to pacing. "And I'd love to hear it. Too bad he's being a little baby about losing the title match."

I unhooked my arms from behind my back and jammed my small, tan hand into my front blue jeans pocket to pulled out my phone. After sliding my thumb across the smooth, cold screen, I was unpleasantly surprised to see I had no new messages. None. Not one. I muttered a few choice words as I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Maybe something else came up that brought his mood down? Nick's one of the most professional guys I know. He would never be upset with you about this. He knows it was purely business." She assured.

_Tried_. She _tried _to assure me. But she didn't. I know Nick. If something else was bothering him, he'd come to me. Not push me away. He's always come to me. With whatever problem he had, I was always the one he would talk to. Because we were friends. Well... A little more than friends.

I sat down next to Celeste and put my elbows on my knees. Then, I put my face in my hands, closed my eyes, and sighed. What if it wasn't about business at all? What if it was about pleasure? I slowly began massaging my temples as I thought over this new possibility for Nick ignoring me. What if I wasn't being a good girlfriend? We'd been dating for close to a month, and I thought everything was going well, but maybe he didn't. Maybe I'd been neglecting him. Not showing him enough affection. Could that be it?

"What if it's me?" I muttered into my hands.

Celeste rubbed my back. "I can't hear you with you face buried in your hands, sweetheart."

I made an exaggerated effort of pulling my face out of my hands and turning towards her. I opened my eyes to see her smirking, which made me crack one of my own. I shook my head and quickly took the smirk away, making my face straight and serious. Because that's what this is. Serious.

"What if it's me?" I repeated. "What if I'm not being a good girlfriend?"

Panic was starting to fill me. Starting in my stomach and slowly moving its way up my chest, making it all tight. I hadn't considered this possibility until now, and it scared the living hell out of me. We'd gotten our scripts last night for what to do on RAW. Tonight, right at the beginning of the show, we were suppose to break up.

_A.J. and Dolph are supposed to break up_, I reminded myself firmly. _Not April and Nick._

But it didn't stop my heart from pounding. It didn't make the fear that was slowly forming a knot in my stomach go away. It didn't help anything. I chewed on my bottom lip and looked at my best friend, desperate for answers. Celeste rolled her eyes, but put her hand on my knee.

"A.J., please. You're the best girlfriend! Do you have any idea how much he talks about you?" She asked, a hint of slight annoyance in her voice.

I couldn't help the grin that broke out. _He talks about me? Really? _Suddenly, all negative feelings were pushed away with this new-found information. A warm, tingly feeling spread throughout my tiny body. I looked away and bit down on my bottom lip, trying to stop the smiling. When that didn't work, I finally turned back to Celeste. She saw the grin on my face and her lips curled up into a smile of her own. She shoved me playfully, that smile never wavering.

"Really?" I asked, feeling like a high school girl who'd just found out her crush talked about her. "He talks about me?"

"Yes, you dork! All the time! Whenever we hang out, it's just non-stop. "April's so great", "April's the most amazing girl ever. Isn't she just the most amazing girl ever?", "I'm so lucky to have April. How the hell did I get so lucky?"" Celeste mocked. She wrinkled her nose, making a face. "April this and April that. Don't you ever doubt that man's feelings for you. And don't ever doubt yourself. You are a great girl, A.J.. And an even greater girlfriend."

I smiled and looked at my friend with great appreciation. This two-toned, mustache-loving, brown-eyed geek of a girl is my best friend. She can make me go from feeling like shit to feeling like I'm the greatest female to ever walk the Earth in two seconds.

I leaned forward and threw my arms around her, pulling her into as tight of a hug as my little arms can manage. She wrapped her arms, gently, around me, returning the hug.

"You're the best," I murmured into her ear. "Ya' know that?"

"Well, ya' know. I try." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I buried my face into her shoulder and closed my eyes. I just focused on my breathing. In... Out. In... Out. In...

There was a loud knock on the door, making both of us jump. We let go of each other and scooted apart, our hands flying up to our chests. Celeste cursed out loud, a frown on her face. Whoever's knocking must be really impatient, because they've now begun pounding on the door. I reclosed my eyes and leaned back against the cool lockers, not feeling like I have the energy to get up and answer the door. The pounding continued. I growled softly, opening one eye to see Celeste just sitting there.

"Well?" I snapped. "Are you gonna get it or not?"

"Oh," She said, widening her eyes and standing up. "_Excuse _me. I didn't realize your legs were broken."

I rolled my eyes and watched her walk over to the door, yelling out that she was coming. I snickered when she started muttering curses about how whoever was at the door better have a damn good explanation for why they're so impatient. When she threw the door open, I heard her muttering stop. I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes, suddenly not all that interested at who was on the other side of Celeste.

"Nick!"

One of my eyes opened.

"You're here! Finally!"

I sat up, both my eyes now fully open. Is Nick really here? Has he come to talk to me? Apologize for ignoring me and launch into some story about a horrible tragedy that happened, causing him to temporarily drive me away out of pain and confusion?

I smile softly, thinking about his tan, strong arms wrapped around me. I thought about his lips on mine, taking me away from everything. _It was all a misunderstanding, _I chuckled to myself. _I was just being paranoid. _Suddenly, all my fears and panic and paranoia seemed silly. Obviously, something _had_ happened and he had just pushed me away so he could gather himself. And that was fine. As soon as he apologized, I'd happily be right back by his side, listening to the tragic tale and comforting him like the good girlfriend I am.

Celeste stepped out of the way, but Nick didn't walk in. He didn't even look happy to be here. His eyes are glued to the black and blue phone in his hands. I stood up shakily. _Everything's okay..., _I reminded myself, trying to feel the happiness and confidence I had been feeling moments ago. Where had it all gone when I actually needed it? That was the sucky thing about good emotions. About happy feelings. They always went away. Always left.

"Um... Nick?" I asked tentatively, taking a step forward.

"It's time for our skit," He said, not looking up from his phone.

I chewed on my bottom lip. _What? _I frowned, not sure how time had passed that quickly. I mean, it wasn't even seven when we first gone here. And it was all ready time for our break-up? _A.J. and Dolph's break-up, _I reminded myself, angry that the panicky feelings wouldn't leave me alone. I scanned the cream-colored walls, twisting my neck and body this way and that, trying to find the damn clock that I know is hanging somewhere.

When I finally spotted it, I swallowed hard. Sure enough, it was 7:04. The videos recapping what had happened at _Money In The Bank _would be ending soon. But... I wasn't ready. We needed to talk in private first, April to Nick. I couldn't go out there and be A.J., distressed girlfriend worried about losing her boyfriend yet. Not until distressed April's worries were put to rest. Not until I knew for sure that Nick wasn't mad.

_How do you still not know?! He's standing at the door on his goddamn phone, April!, _a voice in my head screamed. _If everything was okay, he'd be holding you in his arms, kissing you and smiling that goofy grin of his. Nick has never just stood there and ignored you. So, what do you think, Einstein? Do you really need anything else? _

I scowled and shook my head. _Shut up. What do you know? _The voice knew nothing. We were okay. I knew it. Because I had done nothing wrong. All I had done was what we had agreed to a couple of weeks ago; nothing more, nothing less. As I said before, Nick's a professional. There's no way in hell he's mad at me for this.

"Hey, sometime today please."

I shook my head again and blinked. "Wait, what?"

I looked up to see Nick scowling at me and Celeste looking on with concern. My heart speed up when I saw the look on Nick's face. He's never scowled at me... Why was he scowling? Why wasn't he asking if I was okay? Why did he look so... Annoyed?

I turned my face to the side, away from Celeste's worried eyes and Nick's hard, narrowed ones. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe he just didn't get enough sleep. Yeah. I remember one night, we were suppose to get on an early flight, but we'd drunk a bunch of Monsters and weren't tired. We'd originally put in a movie, hoping that laying down and focusing on that would calm us. But, it didn't. We ended up having a food fight—popcorn, grapes, and various juices being some of the foods and drinks used—until close to four in the morning. We only got half-an-hour of sleep, and Nick was the biggest bitch ever. From that day, I made sure we went to bed at a time when he'd get at least six hours of sleep. Nick was a sweetheart, I found out, if he had at least six hours on work days. On days off, he wouldn't even talk in coherent sentences until he'd been passed out for twelve hours.

"April?"

I blinked, hard, and looked back over at Nick and Celeste. Celeste is now standing next to me, looking really worried. I looked down and saw she was, once again, gripping my arm. Slowly, I looked back up at her. I tilted my head slightly to the side. Celeste is so much more worried than Nick is. Well, _obviously, _she is my best friend, but still. It hurts a little. I can hear the faint tapping of Nick on his phone, which makes a little pang appear in my chest. Why doesn't he care? He's suppose to care.

"Are you all right?"

_He's suppose to care._

"April?!"

_He's. Suppose. To care._

"Talk to me! Are you okay?!"

_He doesn't care._

I realize now Celeste is shaking me. I wiggled out of her grip, turning so my back is to her. Nick... Doesn't... Care. _Of course he cares, _I thought sharply. Something inside of me refused to believe he doesn't care. Refused to accept the fact that something was wrong with us.

_But something is wrong._

Then, there's a part of me deep down that can't help worrying that something is wrong. That Nick really doesn't care. He is upset with me; we are having problems; something bad is probably gonna happen real soon between us. Between Nick and April.

Celeste touched my shoulder. I jerked it away before she can grab it.

"I'm fine," I snapped, turning around.

I decided to tell part that thinks something is wrong to fuck off. I like the side that believes everything's fine more. It's easier to believe. It's easier to accept. Even if it might be wrong. Even if it's probably just a way of delaying the inevitable. I don't really care right now. I can't deal with something being wrong. Not after Phil. Not after Phil...

"Are you sure?" Celeste asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. Nick," I said, turning towards him. "The camera man is all set up and ready?"

He just simply nodded. I took a deep breath and told him I was ready then. He replied with, "It's about damn time." I bit my lip and pushed back the voice telling me something's wrong. I ignored the red flags and warning lights. _Everything's okay. Everything's okay. Everything is a-okay. _

Nick looked up from his phone and gave someone down the hall—I assume the camera man—a thumbs-up. Then, he turned to me and gave me a thumbs up. I returned it with a small smile and watched as he walked out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, giving him a little bit of time to get to the corner.

"You aren't okay, A.J.."

"Shut up, Celeste."

"It's how Nick's acting, isn't it?"

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "_Shut up, Celeste." _I hissed.

"You really should talk to him when you guys are done, because I think—"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" I screamed, opening my eyes and turning to her. "What fucking part of "Shut up, Celeste" are you not fucking getting? I'm clearly not in the mood, and I need to do a scene literally right now, so if you could just fucking wait until I am done, that would be greatly appreciated!"

Celeste's eyes widened. Her mouth opened slightly. I froze, my own eyes widening. _What did I just say?_

I shook my head. I don't have time for it. For this. Quickly, before things can get any worse, I ran out of the room and begun my walk down the hall. I can feel a headache coming on as I walk down the hall. What did I just say to Celeste? Where the hell did that come from, anyway? All that anger? _  
_

I'm battling with myself. One half of me is trying to figure out what just happened. What's going on with me and Nick? Why did I yell at Celeste? She was just trying to help... Will she be mad at me when I get done with this? I sighed to myself. Obviously she would be mad at me! I just blew up at her!

"Stop it, April," I growled softly. "You have a segment to do. Get your head straight!"

I swallowed hard and turned the corner. My stomach did flip-flops when I saw Nick walking down the hall. _Get it together, _I told myself. _Remember your lines. _

I shook my head slightly and sped up my walk to a jog.

"Ziggy?" I said softly. "Baby?"

I walked up to him and looked over at him. His face is hard and focused. His eyes locked dead ahead. _It's in the script, _I reminded myself desperately. _He's suppose to act like this. _I know this is how he's suppose to act. I know it's scripted. So why does it hurt so fucking much? I played with my hands a little, trying not to feel the ache in my chest.

"You're—You're still mad, I know. But, are you... Gonna start talking to me at some point, or—"

Nick lifted his hand, stopping me. "I didn't stop talking to you." He shook his head. "Stop apologizing about what happened last night. It's time to move on."

I threw my head back and smiled. Even though it's in the script, and it's Dolph talking to A.J., it still feels _so fucking good _to hear him say that.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," I said honestly.

Nick stopped walking and turned to me. I mimicked him, looking up so I can look in his eyes. They're cold and hard, completely focused. He's completely in-character. _So...After this, we should be able to talk, _I thought hopefully. _He'll be out of character and his old-self. _

I took a step forward and stood on my tip-toes so I can wrap my arms around his neck. It feels so good to be this close to him again. His strong chest against mine. I pressed my cheek into his shoulder and closed my eyes, trying to saviour the feeling for as long as possible. My chest is tight with the feeling of rejection when he doesn't hug me back. _It's scripted, it's scripted, it's scripted, _I chanted in my head. _Damn it, April! Be professional!_

I took my face out of his neck and pulled away, keeping my arms wrapped around his neck. I opened my eyes to look at him. He's looking everywhere but at me. When he finally looked down at me, I looked right into his eyes. His face is completely emotionless. I swallowed hard. _Here it comes..._

"No... You don't understand."

_It's just acting, April. _

"It's time for me...," He spoke slowly, like he's explaining something to a child. "To move on. ... From you."

He grabbed my arms and unhooked them from his neck. I feel my chest tightening. I can faintly hear the crowd cheering, which only services to worsen my mood. _Please hurry up, _I beg silently. I need the cameraman to leave to so I can talk to Nick. So he can tell me everything's okay. Nick put my hands down at my sides. When he took his hands away, I feel the spots he touched burning with the touch I missed so much.

"We're done."

I can't help the whimper that escaped my throat at that. The way he said it... So coldly... Suddenly, I'm not sure if we're still in kayfabe or not. We have to be... He has to just be acting... He's still Dolph... He has to be.

Nick held my gaze for a little longer, then he turned and walked away. I turned, my eyes following him. I blinked rapidly, trying to fight off the hot tears building in my eyes.

"Cut! All right, good job guys." The cameraman praised.

I turned slowly and watched him turn off the camera and begin packing it up. Then, I turned to where Nick was. I just catch him turning a corner. I ran my fingers through my hair and sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. I chewed on it for a minute, trying to decide what to do. My body's trembling. Do I go after him and figure out what that was? Where me and him—Nick and April—are? Or do I go and apologize to Celeste? I just don't know...

* * *

**Phil Brooks A.K.A C.M. Punk's P.O.V.**

I pushed the medics away, frustrated that they think I need their help. I don't. I took a couple steps back, limping because of what I'd just been through. Actually I was already limping _before _I even got in the ring. This story line with Brock better not last too much longer, or I'm gonna end up being half a fucking robot.

"Phil, please just let us look at your neck." One the medics pleaded.

I shot him a look of annoyance and waved him off. "No," I hissed. "I don't need your goddamn help."

I wrapped my hands gingerly around my neck, wincing at the intense pain that shot up. Part of me was saying that I should just let them look, but my pride kept telling me that I don't need those dipshits. Whether it result in good or bad, I did what I usually do and listened to my pride. The medics exchanged looks. One of them sighed, another threw his arms up and shook his head. Another rubbed his face tiredly before looking at me.

"Fine, Phil. You need to go to the trainer before you leave the arena, though. That's an order."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled that I'd go, knowing full-well I probably wouldn't. I was just glad they were leaving. Usually they'd sit there and harass me until I let them check me over. It must be because it's the night after SumerSlam. There's too many other injured people for them to sit here and bicker with me.

"I'm telling Vince this, too. So don't think you can just ignore me."

"Fine!" I snapped. "I fucking get it! I'll go see him later, okay?"

They all said fine and disappeared, going to care to other people. _"_Fucking finally," I muttered. I didn't think they'd ever leave me alone. I turned around and limped painfully back to my private locker room. Thankfully, I was only stopped by a few people and asked if I was all right. All I had to say was "yes" and they left it at that. When I got to my locker room, I limped to the only available couch and collapsed.

"Phil? What the fuck? Why aren't you with the medics?" Mike "The Miz" Mizanin demanded from one of the other couches.

I clenched my jaw and tried to keep my anger down. I know Mike is just concerned, but it's getting _real_ tiring having everyone on my dick about getting checked out. I mean, I'm a grown-ass man. I think I know when I need to fucking get checked out. I've been in this business long enough to know when a medic or trainer is needed. I took a deep breath and spoke through clenched teeth. It's the only way to keep from snapping at him.

"I'm fine." I sat back and closed my eyes, my hands once again returning to my neck.

"Phil..." I hear one of my other friends, Kofi Kingston sigh. "Come on, man. You know you're not okay. Just go see the trainer, please." I hear Kofi say from beside me.

I growled softly stood up. "Fine. Fine! You all want me to see the trainer? Fine! Only because it'll mean I'll finally get some fucking peace and quiet." I grumbled the last sentence as I limped to the door.

* * *

**April Mendez A.K.A A.J. Lee's P.O.V.**

I sat crouched on the floor against the barricade, waiting for my que. I'm where the bell-ringer and ring announcer are during matches. My head is swimming, but I'm trying to stay as focused as possible. I didn't go and talk to Nick after our segment... Like I probably should have. I didn't go and talk to Celeste... Like I know I should have. No, I went and walked around the arena, trying to stay hidden. I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

My heart's pounding against my rib cage, and I'm afraid it's going to beat out of my chest at any minute now. I'm gonna see Nick again... Except it's gonna be in-fucking-character _again_. I licked my lips and shook my head as I listen to the match going on not too far from where I'm seated. After this, we _are _talking. We're not just gonna ignore each other like last night didn't happen. No, we're both too old for that high-school shit. There's something going on and I want to know what it is.

I twisted my hands together as I shift my weight from foot-to-foot. My legs are starting to hurt from how long I've been crouched down like this. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is how we're going to talk. When will it happen? I suppose I'll just find him after this match. He'll probably try and ignore me, but I'm not giving up. We work together, we see each other every night basically, he can't ignore me forever. Hopefully, he'll be smart and just talk to me like the two professional adults we are.

I stood up and looked over the barricade. Nick's crawling over to a flat-on-his-back Alberto Del Rio. I walked over to the bell and grabbed the hammer from our usual bell-ring. He smirked and stepped back, gladly handing over the hammer. I smiled and turned my attention back to the ring. Right when Nick hooked Alberto's leg, I rang the bell.

The referee stood up and walked over to the corner. He pointed at me and began shouting, though I'm not really paying attention to what he's saying. All my attention is on the pissed-off blonde in the ring. My lips turned up in a smirk, amusement shooting through me as I watch him roll off Alberto. Yeah, it's just a skit and it doesn't really mean anything, but it still feels damn good to get back at him for earlier. For breaking up with me on live t.v.. _C'mon, April. Full A.J. mode now. _

Nick crawled to the center of the ring and started yelling at me, making gestures with his hands. The crowd's cheering loudly behind—and all around—me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Alberto stood up and ran towards Nick, kicking him quite hard in the head. That made me smile, which scared me a little. I'm smiling because I'm in character... Right? This A.J. Lee smiling... Right?

My smile faded and I cocked my head while Alberto bent down and pinned Nick. I held out the hammer and felt it snatched out of my hand. I crossed my hands over my chest and watched as Alberto beat Nick. One...Two...Three. I walked out from the small area and over to beside the announce table, my sites firmly locked on Nick. He thinks he can ignore me? Play with me like this? I'll show him... _No, April. Stay in character! Leave personal problems at the fucking door,_ _remember? _I smiled softly. Here we go. Now I'm getting into A.J..

"There's an old saying: 'Hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman scorned'." Jerry Lawler commented from behind me. I smirked at how fitting that quote is.

Alberto rolled out of the ring and I slid into it through the bottom rope. Nick is crawling around the ring, his back to me. His head is down and the ref is next to him, trying to see if he's okay. I walked around until I'm right behind Nick and narrowed my eyes. I cocked my head until my ear hit my left shoulder and watched him curiously.

Nick started sitting up and I moved so when he looks we can see each other clearly. He sat up and looked at me. I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. They're hard and confused. Completely in character. For some reason, the fact that he's so focused and separated is pissing me off. Why is he so... Normal? While I'm over here loosing my fucking mind because he won't talk to me?

"How could you do this to me?!" I screamed at him. It was in the script, but I wasn't sure who was yelling; A.J. or April.

I slapped his shoulder and yelled. "Huh?!" I lurched forward and started slapping my hands against his shoulder and back. I balled up my fists, trying to make it hurt as much as my small body can. He held his hands out and I backed up. _Stick to the script. Don't go completely_ _crazy_. Nick got to his feet and continued holding his hands out in front of him, trying to protect himself.

"I hate you!" I screamed, feeling my face get hot. I was getting emotional, _April _was getting emotional, and it only served to piss me off more. "You broke my heart!" I cried, hitting him again and again and again.

"A.J.!" He yelled, trying to grab my wrists.

I ignored him, continuing to cry out that he broke my heart as I smack my fists against his sweaty, tanned skin.

"Get out of here!" He yelled.

I continued hitting him, feeling everything exploding in me. What is this stupid man doing to me? I use to be able to keep business and personal separate. I use to be able to keep April and A.J. two different people... Now I don't know who's who. I hit him harder and harder the more mad I got. Damn him! Why did he have to do this to me? I don't deserve this! I didn't do anything to deserve this!

I looked up and saw Big E entering the ring from behind Nick. I brought my fists back to my sides and backed up. E clothes-lined Nick from behind and he fell to the floor instantly. I walked backwards until my back hit the ropes. Tears filled my eyes as I watched E walk over to Nick's body. Pain flared up in my chest. I don't want to watch E do this move on Nick... On my baby... _It's just kayfabe, _I reminded myself desperately. But it didn't stop my vision from blurring or my chest from aching. I cried out and backed up even further. My legs are shaking and I don't know if I can stand up anymore. Slowly, I leaned down and sat on the ring, crisscrossing my feet.

I wiped my eyes with the palms of my hands angrily, not wanting to cry. A.J. crying wasn't in the script and it isn't something I want to add. Because if I start crying now, I don't know when I'll stop. I titled my head to the side and watched Big E lift Nick onto his shoulder through blurry eyes. Big E ran forward and fell back, giving Nick his signature finisher. Half of me hated seeing that moved used on Nick, hated seeing him in pain. But... Another half of me... A different half felt amusement at the sight of Nick squirming around in pain. It feel partially good to see him hurting. Now... Whether that was A.J. liking seeing Dolph in pain or whether it was some part of April regarding Nick... I'm not too sure.

I moved to my knees and brought my hair over to one shoulder. I ran my fingers through it as I tried to hold back the tears. It all hurts either way. Plus, A.J. is supposed to be really upset. Dolph was the first one to truly love A.J. and she needs to be upset. A hot tear ran down my cheek and I stood up to walk slowly over to Nick. More tears streamed down my hot face and I combed my fingers viciously through my hair, telling myself over and over that this is just a show. It's just a script. It's business. It's business. It's business...

I knelt down beside Nick, trying to gather myself and calm down a bit. I ran my hand gently over his bleach-blonde hair before grabbing it in a tight fist and lifting his head up. I cupped his chin with my free hand and looked at him through narrowed eyes. What I have to do next made my heart pound, but I didn't hesitate at all. It's what I've wanted to do since last night. What I've been craving to do. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss that it didn't last more than a few seconds. Then, I slammed his head down onto the mat and looked at him for a minute. I stood up and smiled as my theme blasted throughout the arena. Oh yeah, I needed to do that.

I walked over to the ropes and curled my small fingers around the second one. I see Big E walking over to me out of my pherephrial vision and it all felt like it was happening so fast. I swallowed and looked over at Nick's un-moving body, feeling a little satisfaction knowing that I caused that to happen to him. A laugh escaped my lips and I slid through the second and first rope, brushing my hair out of my face. I walked slowly up the ramp, my whole body tense. My music blasting around me barely registered, as did the crowd cheering. Half-way up the ramp, I turned back and looked at Nick. He moved a little, and in that moment a pain unlike no other erupted in my chest. A choked out cry left my throat and I ran my hands through my hair again. All these fucking tears... I shook my head. I can't look at him anymore. Not right now, at least. I turned around and continued walking. I can't be in the arena anymore. The cameras can't be on me. I breathed harder as everything hit me. My chest feels tight. I just did that... Yes, it was in the script... But how many real emotions did that involve?

If this all is just business... Then why is it so complicated? Shouldn't business be black and white?  
If this all is just business... Then why does it hurt so much?

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! So, what do you think? For those who read it the first time: Is this one better? Or did you like the original one more? For everyone: One thing I was wondering... The length. What's your guys' feelings on the length? Do we like long chapters? Or would you've prefered I cut it? Let me know! :) Please comment/review. I know Punk's part wasn't too long, and for that I apologize. There will be more of Punk next chapter. His part will be longer. I'd love to know what you guys liked and didn't, so I know what to improve on. All right! I already started the second chapter, so it shouldn't be too much longer until that one's up. Be on the look-out for it! :D


End file.
